16 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Live show from Budapest, part of a BBC Radio campaign on work opportunities in Europe * Sessions *Attwenger only session, recorded in Budapest on 14th October 1992. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Mudhoney: Take me There (album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise 9362-45090-2 back announced only *'File a' cuts in *''Taped John is now heading south from towards Dresden'' *Meat Beat Manifesto: Your Mind Belongs To The State (album - Satyricon) Play It Again Sam BIAS 202 CD''' 1''' *''Live John explains they have travelled from London to Calais to Brussels to Antwerp to Groningen, Berlin, Dresden, Prague, Linz, Vienna and to Budapest.'' *Gibson Bros: Tongue Tied Jill (7" EP - Southbound) Glitterhouse GR 0152 *''Taped John is now leaving Dresden, having had a rather traumatic refuelling episode'' which he recounts.. *Csokonai Vitéz Műhely: Idő (album - Ural Beat) Hungaropop LP-017/89 *Attwenger: Paf Polka (session) *''John found Attwenger a rather supercilious pair.....'' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Kyphos (album - Body Exit Mind) Play It Again Sam BIAS 205 CD''' 1''' *''John talks over the above - he thinks he is talking to the producer only.'' *Vision Act: A New Sign (12") Atom Communicationsi MOM 12''' 1''' *11:30pm news (26:20 in to file) *Wedding Present: Sticky (7" - Sticky / Go Wild In The Country) RCA 74321 11691 7 *''Taped interview Micha Glennie, BBC Central European Correspondent'', from a Prague Pub *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (2x 7" EP - John Peel Session) BBC Recordings RR88871 / RR88872''' 1''' *''More from Micha Glennie'' *On: Spread Yourself (12" - Applegas) Nucleus NUKE 4''' 1''' *'File a' ends *Visací Zámek: Zázraky (LP - Three Locks) Reflex''' 1 3''' *Tonton Macoutes: Burial Ground (shared LP with Střední Evropa - Střední Evropa / Tonton Macoutes) Tonton s.r.o.' 1 3' *Skimmed: Skimmed (LP - Skimmed - New Insanity) Šot''' 1 3''' *'File c' begins *Medicine: Queen Of Tension (album - Shot Forth Self Living) Creation CRECD 142''' 1''' *Walale Bonane avec Generation Soukous Enzenze: unknown track (album - Walale Bonane) *''interview'' with Joanna Bostock of Blue Danube Radio *Kill Laura: False Dawn (12" EP - Unloverlike) Klee Klee 02''' 1 3''' *''interview'' with Paul Brennan of Blue Danube Radio *Darby Sisters: Go Back Go Back To Your Pontiac (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Pt. 2) Romulan UFOX12-2 *feedtime: Plymouth Car Is A Limousine (v/a 7@ EP - Scumbait #2) Treehouse TR 023''' 1 3''' *''more from Paul Brennan'' *Cosmic Baby: Oh Supergirl (12" - 23) MFS MFS 7023-1 *''1am news (edited out)'' *Fall: Legend Of Xanadu (3xCD – Ruby Trax: The NME’s Roaring Forty) NME *''interview with Bruno Lewal'' *ACTUS: Apokalypszis (album - Egy Út Az Erő És A Rendszer Birodalmába) Novanum Organum NOE LP 001''' 1 3''' *'File c' ends *King Tubby: Fire Fire Dub (LP-King Tubby Meets Vivian Jackson) Prophet 1''' *unknown noise sounds like Dickless '''1 *''around 1:30'' *Test: Overdub (12") USA Import USA 1130 1 2 in full on File 2 *unknown 2''' File ;Name *a) 1992-10-16 Peel Show L262a.mp3 *c) 1992-10-16 Peel Show L262b.mp3 *1) John Peel tape no.28 side b *2) John Peel tape no.29 side a *3) best of peel vol 54 side 2 with introductions ;Length *a) 42:34 *c) 45:31 *1) 46:10 (36:48 - 42:07 unique) *2) 46:10 (to 08:38)(unique) *3) 47:20 (7:27- 24:08) (17:10 to 24:08 unique) ;Other *Files a and c created from L262 of SL Tapes digitised by '''SB. *1) from DW Tape 28 *2) from DW Tape 29 *3) from Best Of Peel Vol 54 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. * ;Available *a,c) Mooo *1,2) Youtube *3) Part 2 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes